DC Prime: The Forgotten Foes of Batman
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Everybody knows Batman and his villains; Joker, Two-Face, Mister Freeze, Bane, Poison Ivy etc. But that's what's pissing off Killer Moth, a D-list villain who assembles a team of Batman's unknown rogues consisting of Clue master, Roxy Rocket, Werewolf, and The Cavalier to make a name for themselves! And hopefully not die or get busted to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Foes of Batman #1**

**Written by: Jake Bat**

**Story by: Jake Bat &amp; Deadpoolzilla**

* * *

**Note: **_**Italics – Killer Moth's Narration**_**, Plain Text – Other Stuff**.

…

**AT SOME POINT IN TIME (LATER ON IN THE SERIES)– **

…

_Boy isn't' this embarrassing? Seriously I freaking come from the gutter to do this entire thing to get some respect and this happens…._

Killer Moth, tied up with chains is being lowered slowly into a vat of acid…

…

**A WHILE AGO**

…**.**

_So anyways maybe I ought to introduce myself. The name is Drury Walker. Hey don't laugh! Drury is a cool name….anyways you may know me better as Killer Moth! No? Figures, You know who Batman is? Of course you do! Of course you freaking do! Well I fight him…no really I do! I have been for a while, heck I was a pretty big problem to him…..STOP LAUGHING! _

Killer Moth then gets more comfortable in his stool.

_Damn they need to get some better stools. If you're wondering I'm at Under the Radar, a bar on the West Side of Gotham. It's where Bat Rogues go to drink, eat and play pool. Though don't expect guys like Two-Face, Mister Freeze or….ugh….Joker. __Can't stand that guy. Freaking overrated son of a….__Anyways you won't find guys like them here. You see guys like Maxie Zeus or…._

**Woman:** Pervert!

Some lady in the bar then slaps Camera Man across the face leaving a horrible bruise on him as he falls down and when he hits the floor he accidentally takes a picture of his hurt face.

_Or Camera Man, that peeping tom! _

Then Bob, the bartender and owner of "Under the Radar" comes over.

**Bob:** Hey yo Killuh Moth! Yo gonna buy something!

**Killer Moth:** What sure! I'll talk a beer, some burgers, and fries.

**Bob:** Yo got it!

_Oh good old Bob. You know who I am…..nobody else does…..they didn't know who I was…nobody does. _

**Bob:** Alright here ya go!

Bob hands him a plate consisting of a hamburger, fries with a bar on the side.

**Killer Moth:** That came fast.

**Bob:** Well we jus heat up cold ones. We can't afford a cook.

**Killer Moth:** Why?

**Bob:** Cuz all duh guys who go here are D-Listers…no offense to! And well day don't got enough money cuz well Batman beats em too quickly and cuz nobody remembers dum they don't get jobs to do or anything. No offence though.

_Goddammit. Seriously nobody knows who I am and now Bob is losing his business! Ugh! I can't take this anymore!_

**Killer Moth:** I can't take this anymore!

Everyone then turns to Killer Moth as he gets up from his stool as everyone in the bar turns to him.

**Killer Moth:** I AM SICK OF THIS! I am sick of people making fun of me! Not knowing who I am! That's it! I'm going to do a job that will make me famous!

The entire crowd applauses Killer Moth as he flies out of the bar armed with his specialized harpoon-like gun which shoots out both bullets and a special gunk that wraps up people like in cocoons and a mini-Bat Singnal-like device called the Moth signal.

He then flies out and presses the Moth Signal on his Moth-Belt and it lights up Gotham. Batman, on a rooftop sees his signal squinting in curiosity, people scared on the street look up and Robin and Batgirl who have been taking down some local muggers see and look up to see Killer Moth as he goes off to commence his diabolical plan.

…

**1 HOUR LATER**

News Reporter Vicky Vale is on Gotham News Channel 5 reporting.

**Vicky Vale:** Hello ladies &amp; gentlemen I am Vicky Vale on scene at the First Gotham Bank where D-List Batman villain Killer Mom tried to commit armed robbery. Killer Mom was quickly defeated within minutes by Batman who as we can see…..

The cameras turn to Batman who is dragging a bruised, battered, Killer Moth out to a police car.

Vicky Vale then runs over to them.

**Vicky:** Killer Mom! Killer Mom! What does it feel like to be so quickly defeated!

_Killer Mom! Killer MOM!? You got to be kidding me you have to be kidding me. God…..this is the worst day of my life! Dammit! _

Batman then shoves Killer Moth into the back of the squad car.

_Oh my head! _

**Vicky:** Killer Mom! Killer Mom!?

_Can't these damn cops drive now! Wow!_

The squad car then speeds off suddenly.

While transporting him to the county jail before being sent to Blackgate Penitentiary, Killer Moth looks down in the car.

_Dammit! This went horribly wrong. _

He then takes out a hidden little screw he kept in a sleeve and uncuffs himself before constantly banging against the screen blocking the suspects from the police drivers of the squad car. One of the officers then turns around as Killer Moth secretly fires off a min-blast from a gauntlet device.

_What the hell are the guys at the bar going to think? This is so embarrassing. _

The car then crashes into a pole as Killer Moth breaks open the door and leaves but quickly turns to the officers.

_They dead? No there not dead okay Killer Moth, okay Drury! Common man common! You got to get back in this! _

He then removes the officers of the car and gets into the driver's seat and manages to get it started before driving off.

_Already Moth what should I do next? What should I do….oh shit! Turn your blinkers on! Goddammit I had these type of drivers. Anyways alright Moth think…..You are a D-List Batman villain who wants back in the game…..you're a D-List Batman villain who wants back in the game….you're not the only D-LIST BATMAN VILLAIN WHO WANTS BACK IN THE GAME! YES! THAT IS IT! I'll recruit other D-Listers like me to help become big! Holy crap lady put your damn blinkers on! For god's sake that driver is totally worth a murder charge._

…**.**

**Accordingly 25 Minutes Later (Not Including the Amount of Time Needed to Ditch the Car)**

…**.**

Killer Moth sits at his desk in his apartment. He's on his computer looking up other D-List villains, looking at old mug shots of guys who haven't appeared in forever and contacting some local guys he knows at the bar to see if there interested. He also makes up a list of candidates to pick from and calls them to talk to them about it.

Candidate Number 1: Maxie Zeus

**Killer Moth:** So Maxie….

**Maxie Zeus:** I AM ZEUS!

**Killer Moth:** Goodbye.

Candidate Number 2: Egghead

**Killer Moth:** You have a very impressive resume!

**Egghead:** I know it's quite egg-cellent.

**Killer Moth:** So will you be interested in the job?

**Egghead:** Yes it sounds very egg-citing.

**Killer Moth**: You going to do that all the time?

**Egghead:** Egg-Course.

**Killer Moth**….Goodbye.

Candidate #3 Ten-Eyed Man

**Killer Moth**: How are you calling me! Shouldn't you be blind by this?

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER GOTHAM APARTMENT **

In his small apartment, Arthur Brown a.k.a. Cluemaster is saddened by some news.

**Brown:** Dammit! Damn ex-wife, damn child support. It's not even fair! I mean why should I support my kid when never get to see her!? If I see her then I'd be able to support Stephanie. But if I don't pay up then I'll go to prison and I'll never Steph again even if I don't have the money for the child support AGH! DAMN!

Then Brown's phone rings.

**Brown:** Yeah?

**Killer Moth:** Cluemaster also known as Arthur Brown also known as Blackgate State Penitentiary Inmate #7328B?

**Brown:** Yes.

**Killer Moth**: Aw I was hoping a clue. Anyways sir my name is Killer Moth.

**Brown:** Yeah I heard of you.

_HE HAS!? YES! _

**Killer Moth:** Well sir I have a proposition for you…you see I am forming a group and we can use your skills.

**Brown:** Group? Skills?

Brown thinks about this: _Hmmm this can help me out with child support._

**Brown:** Go on.

**Killer Moth:** Well you see I am forming a group of Batman's villains to not only combat him but to also commit other big-time crimes.

**Brown:** How big?

**Killer Moth:** I'll give you a hint.

**Brown:** Clue.

**Killer Moth:** That too! Anyways here's the hint: It's so big it makes a giant look like…..um…an ant!?

_An ANT? Common Moth that sounded dumb. He'll think you're not professional! _

Brown thinks about this: _this guy isn't professional._

Killer Moth soon decides to talk from the heart.

**Killer Moth:** Um….anyways listen Brown. I'll admit it. My name is Drury Walker yes Drury. I'm not A-List, B-List or even C-List. I've been made fun of and ignored. Been like that my whole life. But listen, I have faith in this group. If we come together then we can big. Big like Joker or Bane! We can be remembered! Sniff-Sniff we can be remembered.

Brown takes a pause.

**Killer Moth:** Brown?

**Brown:** Killer Moth is it?

**Killer Moth:** Yeah?

**Brown:** Don't call me Brown…..call me Cluemaster! I'm in!

**Killer Moth:** GREAT! We'll get to work tomorrow! Meet me at that Chinese restaurant on Finger Street we'll talk business then bye!

Killer Moth then sits back in his chair.

_I can't believe that worked. _

_TO BE CONTINUED!..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Foes of Batman #2!**

**Written by: Jake Bat**

**Story by: Jake Bat &amp; Deadpoolzilla**

* * *

**Note: **_**Italics – Killer Moth's Narration**_**, Plain Text – Other Stuff**.

Killer Moth is sitting in his Mothmobile outside the Chinese Buffet restaurant on Finger Street. Of course, it's covered by a huge tart so nobody can recognize it. Cluemaster is supposed to meet him there at 12:30.

_Man I hope he hurries. I'm really hungry, and god those fried Wong-tongs they make are sooooo good! I hope he gets here fast. _

Soon a car rolls up and parks with Arthur Brown getting out with Killer Moth seeing him (he cut a hole in the tart to see).

_Huh! That's him! _

Killer Moth races to the side of the Moth-Mobile which is a large, clunky, 1970s-like van with large fins and a nice metallic-like windows on the front (similar to the 1950s Batmobile). He opens the side door and races out but accidentally knocking right into the tarp causing it all to fall down revealing his vehicle.

Arthur sees this. _Dear lord what have I done?_

Arthur then grabs his Cluemaster mask from the backseat and gets out showing off a regular shirt, jacket and some raggy jeans. He walks over to Moth.

**Arthur**: Need some help?

Arthur hands out his hand to Moth who grabs it and is yanked up by it.

**Killer Moth:** Cluemaster! Thank you and it's awesome to meet you. You look different then your photo.

**Arthur:** How so?

**Killer Moth**: Well you're not wearing you full Cluemaster outfit or the prison uniform.

_No crap he's not wearing the prison uniform it's in broad daylight and it's not prison! Common Moth! Great now he'll think your weird or something. _

Arthur thinks_. Man this guy is weird. _

**Arthur:** Yeah I'm just keeping it to my mask so you can still identify me while not wearing whole costume because I thought we might get spotted and someone might call the cops if I did.

Killer Moth's eyes open. He turns to both of his sides.

**Killer Moth:** Give me a moment.

He then jumps back into the Mothmobile and closes the door. Arthur hears some noises going on.

ZIP! CRACK! SMACK! THUD!

Then pops out Drury Walker out of costume and in normal street clothes.

**Arthur:** Um…great. How about we go inside to discuss business?

**Drury:** Yeah lets!

The two go in, get a table and go off to load their plates. Drury gets a bunch of friend Wong-tongs, white rice, and some other food while Arthur got some vegetables, noodles, a soup and lots of Terakihi chicken which he eats nice and slowly while Drury scoffs some of his food down.

_Drury! Common you can't scoff this stuff down! Have to look slow and cold like a cool villain! Yeah! _

Drury then eats much slower and by the time Arthur finishes his first plate Drury isn't even half-way done.

Drury sees Arthur's face and decides to get to business.

**Drury:** Um….so Arthur I'm happy you joined my new group.

**Arthur:** Hmm? Oh yes well you see the proposal very interested me. In fact I was surprised I haven't seen any other members here.

**Drury:** Oh well….

Arthur sees this and his mind jumps. This guy doesn't have a team! I'M HIS FIRST RECRUIT!

**Arthur:** Drury….am I your first recruit?

**Drury:** Well um

**Arthur (in a booming commanding voice):** AM I YOUR FIRST RECRUIT?

**Drury:** Y-yes.

Arthur's mind races in anger. THIS GUY WASTED MY TIME! HE MADE IT SOUND LIKE HE ALREADY HAD A TEAM OR SOMETHING!

**Arthur:** Why you! You made it sound like you had a team already! Why I oughta!

Arthur grabs Drury's collar and brings it forward.

**Drury:** Hey backoff!

Drury pulls out a mini-blaster he kept with him.

Then they hear large amounts of laughter.

They each share a reaction.

**Arthur &amp; Drury:** Huh?

They then get up and walk to the front of the buffet where they see another Batman villain named The Condiment King, a crazy guy obsessed with food in the middle with everyone laughing at him.

**The Condiment King:** ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Now unless you want to face the wrath of I! The Condiment King! The Dispenser of Death! The Ruler of Red Hot Burning Sauces! You shall hand me over all your money!

Instead of doing what he want the crowd laughs.

**The Condiment King:** Okay! Laugh! Laugh while you can but this Hot Sauce Shotgun I have will burn your throats for days!

Someone then throws some fish at his face knocking him down. Everyone then continues to throw their half-eaten and aren't going to eat food at him while he's on the ground.

**Customer**: What's wrong Condiment King? Want some more food! Here ya go! (He throws a big fish at Condiment King) go back to Arkham! Oh wait Arkham's for the big guys like Joker or Two-Face. Not a loser like you!

Drury &amp; Arthur watch.

**Drury:** That mother*cker! They can't say that!

**Arthur:** These sons of bitches! They don't even let him finish his line!

Drury then turns to Arthur.

**Drury**: Hey Arthur? How about we continue our argument later and mess these guys up!

**Arthur:** Hell yeah!

The two quickly go back to their cars. Cluemaster takes on his big orange costume with numbers on it and Moth gets into his purple-and-green moth outfit. Cluemaster arms himself with his muscles and some sharp cards with questions on them while Moth takes on his Moth Blaster and mini-weapons. Cluemaster runs into the restaurant while Moth flies in.

It gets quiet and people turn to them.

The same guy who insulted Condiment King turns to them.

**Customer:** Hey check it! More Arkham wannabes!

Everyone laughs.

**Cluemaster:** Hey! You know how you're going to get your jaw broken today!? Well here's a clue!

Cluemaster runs up onto the cashier counter and jumps off causing a flying kick to the man's jaw before Cluemaster flips around and lands on his feet. The man than gets up only to be shot by Killer Moth's Blaster sending him feet away.

Everyone gasps.

Cluemaster then helps Condiment King to his feet and helps him up.

**Condiment King (whispering):** Thanks for assisting me fellow rogue.

**Cluemaster:** Hey no problem.

Killer Moth then walks into the middle of the Buffet receiving all the attention he wants.

**Killer Moth (in a commanding voice yells):** ALRIGHT! Now that we have your attention! We want three things! 1. The money in the register, 2. The money in your wallets and 3. No heroes! Got it!

Everyone nods and soon someone from the cashier puts all the money a spare bag and passes it around to everyone before passing it to Killer Moth who then flees and sees Cluemaster helping Condiment King in the parking lot.

**Killer Moth:** You guys okay?

**Condiment King:** Yes I am. Thanks fellow villains.

**Cluemaster:** Hey um Moth. That in there was really….really….really good supervillainy. Maybe this group idea you got can work.

**Killer Moth:** Yeah, yeah it can.

Moth then hears sirens.

**Killer Moth:** Yeah let's go.

**Cluemaster:** Alright, King where's your car?

King points to a local scooter which falls over and loses a wheel.

**Killer Moth:** You'll come with me! Common men let's get back to the Moth-Cave. Cluemaster you get in too, I'll tow it back.

**Cluemaster:** Um….won't people notice?

**Killer Moth:** Good point. Just follow me.

Killer Moth and Condiment King load up in the Mothmobile and drive off with Cluemaster following them to the: Moth-Cave! A.k.a. the basement of Drury Walker's apartment building. It's quiet, dark only being helped by a few lamps and lights. There's a big desk with an early 2010s computer on it with some desks around along with a mini-fridge and a small armory.

**Killer Moth:** WELCOME TO THE MOTH-CAVE!

**Cluemaster:** Um…

**Condiment King:** Impressive!

**Killer Moth:** Alright boys! Now we have been forgotten by people, not cared for and insulted by others because we may not be as big as the other Bat-Rogues. But you know what? Today we stole nearly $1,000 from that buffet. That shows we can do this and we will! We'll need some more members yes but together we can be a force nobody! And I mean nobody can forget about!

**Cluemaster &amp; Condiment King:** YEAH!

**Cluemaster:** Hey we really steal $1,000 from that place?

**Killer Moth:** Yup.

**Cluemaster:** Man, that and that guy who wasted. We're already building up a good rep.

**Killer Moth:** Actually I didn't kill him. I kinda forgot to turn the meter on my blaster from "stun" to "murder."

Cluemaster remains quiet for the next five minutes.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED…._**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Foes of Batman #3**

**Written by: Jake Bat**

**Story by: Jake Bat &amp; Deadpoolzilla**

* * *

**Note: **_**Italics mean Killer Moth's Narration**_**, Normal text equals everything else.**

_Well this is going better than I thought._

Killer Moth sits in his chair, lazily in full costume except for his helmet which he put off showing his bright red hair and his face's freckles while he's at his desk looking up possible recruits from his computer.

Meanwhile, Cluemaster and Condiment King look around.

**Cluemaster (trying to sound nice):** So this is your place.

**Killer Moth:** Awesome right?

Cluemaster looks up at the poorly painted purple walls, Condiment King sitting in a chair right next to Moth's mini-fridge admiring its regular-ness, the small armory board containing numerous weapons such as a Moth-Zooka (a bazooka with MOTH painted on it), and looks at a bunch of random desks and desks scattered close to a medium-sized TV which looks dusted.

**Cluemaster:** Yeah awesome.

**Killer Moth:** Okay guys come over here now!

Condiment King gets up from his chair walking towards Moth but every five seconds turns back real quick to admire the mini-fridge. Cluemaster just regularly walks over.

**Killer Moth:** Okay so these are our possible candidates to join our team.

He clicks a folder on his computer, and waits for it to open.

**Killer Moth:** It takes a while to load.

Everyone waits patiently.

…

**30 SLOW SECONDS LATER **

…

Everyone continues to wait patiently

…

**30 MORE SLOW SECONDS LATER **

…

Everyone getting a little less patient.

…

**EVEN MORE 30 SLOW SECONDS LATER **

…

Everyone is annoyed.

…

**SERIOUSLY EVEN MORE 30 SLOW SECONDS LATER **

…

_Common you old thing! Your making me look bad!_

At that moment the folder opens showing mug shots of five villains. Killer Moth clicks on one.

…

**30 SLOW SECONDS LATER **

…

**Killer Moth (annoyed):** Ugh. Give me a minute.

Killer Moth gets up from his chair and gets behind the desk to adjust the computer by moving it around slightly and hitting two times.

He then gets to where he was and sees the mug shot opening up showing a police file.

**Killer Moth:** That's more like it! You see with my technology it may need a boost or two but it gets the job done!

Condiment King and Cluemaster look at each other and shrugs like: _Yeah okay just keep going_.

The mug shot Killer Moth opened up is that of Anthony Lupus a.k.a. The Werewolf

**Cluemaster:** The Werewolf?

Condiment King looks at Lupus' pictures on the police file. They all show him as human.

**Condiment King:** Hmmm, I am not too familiar with the wolves of were, but from what I know he doesn't look like one at all.

**Killer Moth:** Well it's said all the police have images of him in costume-wise were from security cameras which were pretty fuzzy but it says he's a former track and wrestling star, and it's said he nearly killed Batman with such savage brutality.

_Wow Moth you made that sound awesome. _

**Cluemaster:** Where is he now?

**Killer Moth:** He escaped from a police transport a while ago but he's probably still in Gotham. Says he has no friends or family to stay with anywhere else.

**Condiment King:** No friends or family? The poor fellow.

**Cluemaster:** Says the cops still want him on Robbery and Attempted Murder.

Condiment King sheds a small tear for Lupus.

* * *

In the Mothmobile, Moth, Cluemaster and Condiment King drive around Gotham looking for places where Lupus might be.

**Cluemaster:** Do you have any idea where we'll find Lupus?

**Killer Moth:** Nope.

**Cluemaster:** So were just driving around town randomly.

**Killer Moth:** Yes but when you put it like that.

**Cluemaster (rolls his eye and says):** Great plan.

Killer Moth frowns and murmurs to himself.

At that moment a gust of wind goes right past there van. Moth quickly stops and as he does four police cars, two on each side, go right past him.

**Killer Moth:** Oh great even when they ambush me the cops don't' think I'm that important.

**Cluemaster:** Ugh, Moth.

Cluemaster taps Moth on the shoulder and points his finger at the sky.

**Cluemaster:** I think there after her.

Up in the sky races Roxy Rocket a.k.a. Roxanne Rocket on her large motor-cycle like jet rocket device flies in the air screaming "WOOO!" In excitement with bags of money just barley holding on, tied to the bike.

Moth looks at her and his mouth drops.

**Moth**: She's…she's…she's….

**Cluemaster**: A perfect member for the team! Hurry Moth catch up with her.

Moth just stares at Roxy as she does Ariel cart wheels causing Cluemaster to snap his fingers in front of him.

**Cluemaster:** Common Moth chase her.

**Moth:** With pleasure!

The Mothmobile races to catch up with Roxy Rocket who's too busy flying above the police, taunting them.

**Police Officer:** What are we going to do Sarge? She's taunting us and we can't get a clear shot.

**Police Sergeant:** Hey it could be worse. She could have backup.

At that moment the police officer is stunned by Killer Moth's blaster, before Moth shoots it at another cop who gets stunned. Another officer runs up to Moth but Cluemaster just punches him knocking him off his feet before Condiment King shoots a bunch of ketchup into the sergeant's face doing nothing really.

The sergeant wipes it off.

**Police Sergeant:** You know what? I give up.

The sergeant then goes back into his squad car and locks the door.

Roxy Rocket up in the air, continues to do super dangerous stunts with her rocket-bike, yelling out of excitement, not noticing the events taken down on the ground but soon her helmet comes off by accident.

Moth sees her helmet come off and she runs up and catches it before it hits the ground. This causes Roxy to come down right at him also giving Moth an opportunity to see Roxy's long beautiful dark but chipper and bright red hair.

Moth's shoulders slump.

_God she is beautiful, so beautiful! _

Roxy then comes down and parks her rocket-bike.

**Roxy:** Well thanks for catching my helmet partner. Also thank you for taking out the blue boys for me. My name's Roxy Rocket. Everyone just calls me Roxy though.

Moth's voice gets nervous and scared and his voice ends up sounding muttering, slightly high-pitched and very soft.

**Moth:** M-my n-n-name is (clears throat now having normal voice): Killer Moth. This, ugh, these are my friends Cluemaster and the Condiment King.

**Roxy:** How ya'll doing?

**Cluemaster:** Fine

**Condiment King:** Hi!

Roxy: Well thanks ya'll for helping me out there but I sadly got to go. Though in case we ever meet up in the same bar one day I'll buy the drinks!

**Moth:** Oh-okay ugh wait! Um….me, Cluemaster and Condiment King here we kinda have a group. It's for us unknown villains ya know? It's to prove to everyone else we can be as cool as guys like Bane and Joker.

Moth gulps hoping Roxy will accept his offer.

**Roxy:** Hmmm, I don't know. Teams kinda slow down my stale. No offense.

Ugh dammit. Ugh!

**Cluemaster:** Well about you just hang with us for an hour. Were actually looking for a new recruit. Besides, I think your jet-bike is out of gas and our van has a tow-line. Plus we have more than enough room to fit those money bags in.

**Roxy:** Well I suppose it won't hurt! Sure!

Moth's gloomy face widens into a large smile.

_YES! Thank you Arthur THANK YOU! _

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

**...**

Now towing Roxy's jet-bike and with her in the front seat with him, Moth is happily driving waiting to find Lupus.

**Roxy:** So you made up this whole idea of unknown villains coming together?

**Moth (trying to sound cool):** Yeah!

**Roxy**: I like it.

**Police Scanner:** Attention all available units please respond to a robbery-in-progress on 43rd Street, warning meta-human Anthony Lupus a.k.a. "Fast Tony" a.k.a. "The Werewolf" is suspected to be involved. Lupus is considered armed and extremely dangerous.

**Moth:** Well looks like we found him!

The Mothmobile races down to 43rd Street where upon he notices three bags of dog food being thrown into the street causing him to come to a quick halt and them all get out in full-costume mode.

**Cluemaster:** The hell is going on?

At that moment The Werewolf jumps out of the pet store and jumps upon the three bags of dog food, ripping them open and eating every bite he can.

Pet Store Owner: There ya go! Now stay out of my store!

**Cluemaster:** That's Lupus? Oh boy…..Moth! How can you not find out he's a large, ferocious….

Roxy (in a loud happy voice): Cutey!

Roxy runs over to Werewolf, so does Moth who runs for her safety.

**Roxy:** Awww. He's just hungry. Common here boy.

**Moth:** Ah! Roxy! Maybe you shouldn't disturb animals when they have lunch. Especially seeing how this isn't technically an animal. Or is he?

Moth turns around to Cluemaster.

**Moth (yelling):** Cluemaster! I think I left my phone in the van, call up "Calculator" and ask him what's up with Lupus okay? Okay.

Moth then turns back to Roxy seeing Werewolf jump on her with his mouth open.

**Moth:** Ah!

_No! Don't eat her!_

He rushes over there quickly just to see Werewolf licking her.

**Roxy (laughing):** Oh stop it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh I love animals.

Cluemaster then calls to Moth, who seeing Roxy get licked by Werewolf, makes him slump a bit.

**Cluemaster:** Hey Moth! It seems like Lupus became Werewolf by some special steroids! Now he's permantley Werewolf! A mindless animal, Lupus ain't in there!

_So he's a mindless animal? Perfect._

**Roxy**: Awww! He's so adorable and fun! Moth please tell me we're keeping him on the team!

Moth sees Roxy smile, giggle and laugh so happily and innocently.

**Moth:** Yeah sure.

**Cluemaster:** HUH!?

**Roxy:** Yeah

She turns to Werewolf.

**Roxy:** You see that Wolfie? Mothie's letting you on the team!

Werewolf turns to Moth and jumps on him soon licking him too but Moth is distracted by the sharp fang-like teeth Werewolf has.

**Roxy:** Awww he likes you.

**Cluemaster:** Are we really keeping him Moth?

Werewolf turns to Cluemaster with a dark grin showing off his teeth and grrrs. Cluemaster just puts his hands in the air and backs away. Werewolf then gets off Moth and returns to eating his dog food.

**Roxy:** Well Mister Moth looks like you have two new members of the team!

**Moth:** Great that's perfect.

Moth then turns to Werewolf still eating his dog food.

**Moth:** Hey does he shed?

Werewolf turns back real quickly at Moth with no expression, then again kibbles-and-bits has filled up his mouth.

**Moth:** Of course he does.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forgotten Foes of Batman #4**

**Written by: Jake Bat  
Story by: Jake Bat &amp; Deadpoolzilla**

**Note: I have changed from Script Form to Story Form as I found it easier to write. **

"Alright" Killer Moth says in his hideout "I'd like to welcome the two newest members of our team: Roxy Rocket and Werewolf!"

Roxy Rocket, the Southern Bell adrenaline junkie crook and Werewolf, formerly Tony Lupus turned crazed animal steps forward and bow to applause from Cluemaster and Condiment King.

"Thanks!" Roxy yells "I'm just proud to be part of the team!"

_So am I._

"H-H-Happy" Killer Moth stutters as he's thankful his mask hides his blush "Y-you're aboard Roxy."

"WOOF!" Barks Werewolf right in Killer Moth's ear.

"Happy you're aboard too" Moth replies.

Moth then walks away from Werewolf as he gets to his computer.

"So" He says "We need to prove to everybody were the real deal. We have to show them were as good as those A-Listers! But how?"

"I know!" Condiment King says.

"What?" Killer Moth asks.

"I say we" Condiment King says as he chuckles "We, now stay with me here, STEAL EVERY BIT OF KETCHUP AND KEEP IT FOR A BILLION DOLLAR RANSOM!"

Everybody looks at him quietly except for Werewolf who makes a noise as he ears go up in question as he turns his head.

"Yes!" Condiment King explains "Ketchup! Think about it! It was made so it can be added to anything so it can have a better taste! Without it the citizens of Gotham will be forced to eat disgusting bad tasting food!"

Everybody looks at him quietly.

He looks at this with curiosity.

"Too evil?" He asks.

"Yeeeeaaaah" replies Cluemaster sarcastly "Yeah too evil. We want to be A-Listers not the spawns of Satan."

"Good point" Condiment King says "Good point, good point."

"You know what I think?" Roxy asks the group.

_Please tell me you think I'm hot; please tell me you think I'm hot. _

"Yes!?" Killer Moth asks in excitement.

"I think we ought to steal the biggest freaking diamond on this side of the atmosphere!" She exclaims as she back flips and lifts her arms in the airs when she lands in pure excitement.

"Eh" Cluemaster says "I think it's a bit too fam…"

"I love it" Killer Moth says, causing Cluemaster's eye to twitch.

Cluemaster then grunts hearing this.

_I bet he's doing this just because he likes her _he thinks.

"Everyone like it?" Roxy asks.

"Well I" Cluemaster says before a loud bark from Werewolf who was literally right behind him and barked in his ear causing him to become stiff as he grabs his ears.

Killer Moth notices Cluemaster's agitation.

_Hmm, I like Roxy and all but maybe I ought to listen to what Arthur has to say, after all he's been with the team from the beginning. _

"We all love it Roxy" he says "but let's listen to some other ideas before he settle on a plan."

"That's fine darling" she replies.

_She, she, she, she, she called me darling! Yes! She wants to flirt, that's a good sign!_

"So any of you boys get any ideas?" She says sweetly.

…_Or that's just how she talks._

"I have an idea!" A mysterious voice says.

"Great!" Condiment King exclaims "Now who said that?"

"Intruders!" Cluemaster says as he clenches his fist.

At that moment Roxy pulls out what seems to look like a mini-bazooka, Werewolf growls as he shows off his sharp teeth, Condiment King pulls out his Mustard Murder Device Gun, and Killer Moth takes out his Moth Blaster and it with fingers on the trigger….he then puts it on from "Stun" to "Kill."

"You must not worry about me!" The voice says "I am an ally!"

The voice is a semi-high-pitch French-accented Shakespearean-liked voice which Killer Moth thinks sounds familiar.

_I know this voice…..but from where….oh wait…..OH NO!_

"Don't worry my friends!" The voice says.

_Oh shit! Please don't be him! Please don't be him!_

"It tis I!" The voice continues.

_Pleeeeeeeeease_

"The Cavalier!" The voice announces.

_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! _

He then jumps in front of the group wearing a poufy orange jacket, purple pants and sleeves, a small green cape and a large orange hat with a red bow on it. The man has a small, thin, black mustache with long curly black hair.

_The police department, the army, the Navy, the IRS, Batman, the Justice League, the Justice League of America, Justice League International, Justice League of Asia, Justice League Canada, Suicide Squad, Red Hood and the Outlaws, that guy who beat up animals on the Nature Network, why couldn't they have been sent instead? They annoy me enough, but why the Cavalier!?_

"How did you find us?" Cluemaster asks demandingly.

"Your leader drives a ratty old van with a bunch of Moth decorations on it" he says "anyone with a brain cell could've found this place just by tracking that down."

_I HAAAATE YOU! _

"Can I ask why you decided to come here darling?" Roxy asks pointing to his costume "And by that I mean why did you come over here and why did you come over here wearing _that_!?"

"My dear" Cavalier says calmly, slowly and deeply "This is my costume. It protects my strong body from heroes like Batman or Green Arrow who I fought with a few times. I even have some wounds, maybe you'd like to see them."

Roxy giggles at this.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Killer Moth shouts causing everybody to look at him.

"Uh" Moth says as he sees this "Tell us why you're here now!"

"I heard you were making a group of D-Listers trying to be good as A-Listers" he says "And while I am C-List at worst I still think this may be a good way to improve my reputation among the criminal underworld and I thought this would make quite the entrance."

"You want to join?" Moth says "Well sorry were full."

"Oh common Moth" Cavalier says "Remember that time we were cell mates in Blackgate that one time?"

"Yeah I remember" Moth says angrily "You pissed off a bunch of the inmates but you escaped before they can get to you. So they thought because I was your cell mate killing me would be a good substitute."

"Yeah" Cavalier says in a meek voice before he clears his throat.

"But!" He says "You beat them easily!"

"Yeah" Moth replies "And I got a week in the hole for it!"

"A week in solitary?" Cluemaster remarks "That's tough."

"It was" Moth sharply says back "And it could've been prevented if he let me escape with him."

"I didn't have enough time to bring you along" replies Cavalier.

"We've been cell mates for two months; you planned your escape a month into our time together. You could've found a way to let me escape with you" explains Moth "I mean you don't abandon your fellow man, especially your fellow villain!"

"This is why I want to join" Cavalier replies.

"You said you wanted to join to help your reputation in the criminal underworld" Condiment King Replies.

"That too!" Cavalier replies.

Everybody looks at him sternly; well except for Werewolf he's scratching himself because of an itch.

"But listen" Cavalier says "How about this? How about we do a plan none of the major villains have done!? A failed plan by say Two-Face or even better…..Joker."

"Us doing a plan Joker failed at?" Cluemaster says "Not bad."

"I like it!" Condiment King says.

"I like it too!" Roxy says "How about you babe?"

Moth turns and sees she's talking to him.

_She called me babe!_

"Uh" Moth says "I don't know."

"Please!" Cavalier begs "Let me join your team! Let me have the pleasure of being led by you and serving among your men! It would be the greatest honor in my life!"

"Aw" Roxy says "Common honey let him join."

"Hrmm" Moth grunts.

"Fine!" He exclaims "He can join and we'll do his plan to."

"Yes!" Cavalier says as he hops back on his feet and pulls out his sword pointing it up high.

Everybody but Moth claps.

"I think the best thing" He says "If I get a tour of the base. Roxy, care to lead me around?"

Moth's eyes pop open.

"Sure baby" She replies as she walks off with him.

Moth then sees Cavalier smile at her slyly.

_What have I done!?_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
